


You're Here

by ChildofMyth



Category: Kubo and the Two Strings (2016)
Genre: F/M, i looked up a bettles reproductive organs for this, im gross, my smut is never not emotional, theyres a lot of crying and comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildofMyth/pseuds/ChildofMyth
Summary: It's been a long time since Monkey has been intimate with someone. It's been a long time since Beetle was with or around anyone. Takes place just after Monkey admits to being Sariatu. [NSFW Content]





	You're Here

It had been few days since the night in the cave when Monkey had told her story, revealing herself as Kubo's mother. They were making excellent headway towards where Kubo was directing them, and Monkey could feel them getting closer to something important. But it was nightfall, and they were fortunate enough to find a small cave system in a hill, abandoned of course. It was clear where they would be camping out, finding the cave to hold three different sizable caverns. One even had a small stream running through it that was busting with life.

Kubo was quick to drift away that night, a smile on his face. Monkey left the remnants of the fire fizzle away on it's own, leaving Kubo safe in his cavern. She went to go find Beetle, who had wandered away some time ago. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she was starting to get worried about.

Luckily, she found him fishing in the stream in the next space. He stood in the water, pulling back the line of his bow. Monkey stopped, freezing so she wouldn't disturb him, and watched his eyes narrow, training dangerously on his target. He adjusted the angle just a hair when he let the arrow fly. Monkey realized, with an odd satisfaction, that there was a rope attached to the arrow. His shot truck true and Beetle let out a short cry of victory, thrusting his two right hands into the air. Monkey could only find herself amused by his antics, walking closer now that he wasn't so concentrated. Beetle pulled on the rope, dragging his catch in before catching sight of Monkey. He held the arrow up and waved it, motioning to the rope with a wide grin.

“Not a bad idea. At least now I can snack if I want to.” He called back to Monkey, voice echoing slightly. Monkey grimaced and put a finger to her mouth to shush him. “Kubo just got to sleep, be quiet.” Beetle paused for a moment, then climbed from the pool easily, water droplets gliding down his skin and dripping from his armor. “Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be gone that long...” He muttered as he reached Monkey's side, stripping the fish from the arrow, putting it back in his sheath while he wrapped up the rope with his two remaining arms. Monkey watched the water slip down his chin, finding herself enraptured in it's path.

“He fell asleep quickly...” She muttered in response, gave slipping over his physique carefully. Something weird stirred within her. Beetle took notice, eyebrows furrowing in confusion, hands stilling; he almost felt exposed under her eyes and he couldn't help the red flush that crept into his cheeks.

“Monkey? You, you okay?” He asked carefully, waving hand in front of her face. Her eyes slowly met his and he blinked in surprise at the odd fire lighting up her orbs.

“Can I ask you a question?” She had quickly figured out what exactly she wanted, body beginning to hum with heat. She tipped her head to the side to regard him carefully. Beetle made a small noise of surprise, mixed with concern, and fidgeted lightly.

“I don't know what's happening here, but that's not exactly new.” He chuckled nervously before snapping his mouth shut when Monkey didn't react. He swallowed. “Question, yes you can ask me a... a question...”

Monkey drew closer to him, reaching out to gently caress his lower forearm. She watched her own fingers trail against the tough armor and Beetle tried his hardest not to shiver.

“Can you feel this? When someone touches your armor?” Monkey asked carefully, eyes climbing his body until they locked with his again. His face had turned a bright red, eyes wide. He let out a sharp, nervous chuckle to try and cover up his reactions. It didn't work.

“Uh, y-yeah?” He swallowed again and tugged absently at his chest plate. “Yes, yes I can but... w-why?”

“Have you ever been touched before?” Monkey asked, hungry eyes trained on her companion.

He blinked. “You're touching me right now Monkey.” He reasoned, cracking a smile.

Monkey didn't falter.

“That's not what I meant.”

Beetle took a long, silent moment to process this when his face bloomed a deep red. He sputtered before answering. “I-I don't get w-why _you_ get to ask so many questions now!”

Monkey didn't reply for a long time and Beetle had to finally break eye contact. Monkey took her hand back and sighed softly. “Beetle, I'm going to cut to the chase now. Haven't been with a man for fourteen yeas, and so I'm going to offer you something.” She stated plainly, crossing her arms. “Would you like to bed with me tonight?”

Beetle froze completely, eyes snapping wide open in shock. His face burned a bright red. Monkey waited silently for his reply, before finally rolling her eyes. “Fine, fine, never mind. Forget I said anything.” She groaned, waving her paws dismissively and turning to walk away. She got three steps away before she froze again, hearing Beetle's quiet voice.

“It's not human...”

Monkey turned back again slowly, blinking in surprise at Beetle's expression. The cursed man stood silently, cheeks still glowing red, but his eyes had turned towards the floor, a sullen and almost ashamed expression darkening his features. He looked like he could cry at any moment. Monkey quietly returned to him, eyebrows furrowed in deep concern. It hurt something within her to see him like this.

“What...?”

He bit his bottom lip, eyes narrowing at the ground. Monkey watched as he quietly balled each hand into a fist. “I don't remember a lot, but I know what humans are supposed to look like and... I don't, it doesn't.” He explained tightly and Monkey couldn't help but reach out for him, gently taking hold of one of his hands. He slackened it for her. She knew what he meant.

“Do you want to show me?” She found her voice sounding so small and delicate for him. Beetle's eyes widened in shock at her words and he shivered, drawing each arm to his chest, save for the hand she held. She stroked his hand with her thumb, adding, “You don't have to, if you don't want to. I know it can be strange to ask, especially considering this body isn't all that attractive--.” “You're beautiful Monkey!” Beetle blurted out suddenly, looking considerably frustrated with himself.

“No matter what form you take, you are so incredible! Hanzo was so lucky to have you...” He whispered finally before grinding his palm against his forehead in frustration. Monkey watched him in awe, feeling a strange swell in her chest. He groaned deeply and took his hand away to wave it vaguely as he spoke. “I don't know, I don't know, you'd be uncomfortable if I did show you, I just know it, and I don't want you to... to stop talking to me, because you're incredible! And I-I don't even know how to... show it. It only comes out when I feel all warm and tingly...” He flushed again, but this time so did Monkey.

She gently held his hand in both of hers and looked up at him, eyes sincere and open. “I won't stop talking to you, Beetle. Other than my son, you're one of my favorite people to talk to, regardless of anything as arbitrary as that.” She reassured carefully. “And if you do choose to show me, which I won't force you to do, then I think I can help with that last part.” Beetle could only look down at her then, eyes full of pain and fear. But then he just nodded slowly.

“It'd... it'd be an honor to bed with you... Just please don't... don't get upset... Please don't leave me, I, I feel like I have purpose since I came with you. I don't... I don't feel alone...” He whispered quietly, swallowing down the stone that rose in his throat at the idea of them leaving him. Monkey only stared at him for the longest time, trying to lock down her swelling emotions, only barely holding back any tears at the very same image. She couldn't ever imagine wanting to leave him behind now. And watching his expression now, Monkey could find herself only wanting to make him happy.

She slowly tugged on his hand, leading him away to the final cavern, a quiet and dark space, far enough away from any disturbances. Monkey gently directed Beetle to sit down, taking a long moment to look into his pale eyes. She tried in vain to figure out some way to smooth the mournful, defeated look in his eyes, but could only reach up to hold his face in her hands. “Do you trust me...?” She asked quietly. Beetle's eyes widened slightly, then he turned his head to press his lips against Monkey's palm, eyes closing tight. He nodded. Monkey could feel him shaking.

Instinctively, she began to hum for him, trying hard to soothe him while she turned him back to face her. He kept his eyes shut, eyebrows pushed together tight with fear.. “I'm here...” She spoke softly, leaning forward until their lips brushed, sweet and tender. Beetle made a soft sound of something like panic and something like ecstasy, gently pushing his lips towards her in a sweeter kiss. Monkey felt her heart beat a little harder, pulling back away to catch the breath she lost from this breathless kiss. Gods she couldn't remember if this had always felt this way, but all she really knew is that she wanted more of ths feeling. And from the looks of it, so did Beetle, judging by his softened expression and parted lips. His breath came just a touch heavier, skin rose tinted. Monkey wasn't much better.

Monkey kissed him again, quicker and with a touch more force this time, but Beetle was a receptive and willing partner, pressing further and moving in tandem with her. Monkey slowly twined her arms around Beetle's neck, cupping the back of his helmet tenderly. She could feel his lower arms slip up her thighs, holding her up, holding her closer to straddle him. She could feel the needy moan that vibrated in his chest.

Monkey pulled back again to look own at the cursed man, noticing, with a distinct satisfaction, just how thoroughly kissed he looked, with eyes half lidded as he fought to catch his breath again.

“Monkey...” Fuck, Monkey didn't even know his voice could sound so husky and breathless. His eyes blinked a little wider, then he flushed red and turned to look away. He looked ashamed. “It... it worked.” And then he squeezed his eyes shut tight again, body stiffening for the disgust he knew was to follow.

Monkey's eyebrows raised in surprise, before attempting to lean back and see what he so desperately wanted to keep hidden. Beetle's grip on her tightened suddenly, not allowing her to back away, and he turned to her again. There was a note of desperation in his voice and fear brimming in his eyes. “Wait! Before you look, before you look please just.. please kiss me one more time.” The emotions that filled his chest with every kiss they shared, every tender touch, they were indescribable and he didn't want to let that go yet, as quickly as they came. He just wanted to feel it one more time. Monkey smiled a bittersweet smile and held him closer. At first, she had only wanted this because she was feeling repressed, but now... Now she felt something deep inside, she felt warm and tender and... and... and loved. And then she knew that just maybe, maybe she felt more for Beetle, maybe she... didn't want this to end either. So she spoke what she felt deep inside.

“It won't be the last time...” She promised, stifling the bitter laugh that slipped from Beetle's lips with her own. This time his advances felt desperate, pushing for more and more of her affection, more and more of her, and Monkey obliged perfectly and she gave into him wholeheartedly. Monkey broke the embrace to brush her lips against his cheek, his jaw, his neck, until his sound of desperation morphed into one of pleasure. The samurai gasped for breath, unsteady moans breaking up his pattern of air until Monkey finally relented, taking advantage of his weak grip to pull away before he could object. His gasps turned into quiet objections as he tightened up again, closing his eyes. Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes as Monkey stared.

“Wow...” Monkey whispered under her breath, moving just a hair closer. Beetle flinched. She couldn't see what he could be so freaked out about.

He looked perfect.

A section of his armor at Beetle's pelvis had opened up to reveal his manhood. It had a sharp curve at the base that held it up, the sides were thick and led up to a bumpy head. When Monkey moved closer, she could see them moving slightly, and when she reached her hand towards it, they followed the direction of her hand. She gently wrapped her hand around him, thumb brushing against the small bumps. Beetle's eyes snapped open at her touch, body bucking once, stiff and violent. A sharp whine escaped past his clenched teeth, eyes wild with shock and pleasure and face a deep red. His breath came quick, eyes landing on Monkey intensely. She met his stare, enraptured by his feverish looks and strong reaction.

“You... you're not... uncomfortable?” He choked out finally, shivering through his whole body as he flicked his gaze down to where she still gripped him. She didn't let go, instead choosing to slide her hand up and down again. Beetle's fingers ground into the floor, a tight scream ripping from behind his teeth. Heat spread over his cheeks, burning hot, and he could feel the seat that began to form on his temple. “Ah... Monkey, please...!” He groaned harshly, not really certain what he was begging for. For her to stop or for her to never stop? He didn't even really know, all he could do was feel the lava burning through his veins. Monkey could only watch his entire situation with wide eyes, feeling a heat pool into her body from his rough voice. She smiled at him.

“Hyper sensitive.” She stated plainly, letting him go to his chagrin, punctuated by the soft whine that left him. She quickly replaced it with her thumb, rubbing exclusively against the small bumps, feeling them undulate feverishly at her touch. Beetle just barely had time to clap his hands over his face to muffle his scream, body shaking and rattling his armor. Both of his lower arms shot out to grip Monkey's wrist, making her release him. His eyes sharpened on Monkey as he gave himself the time to regain his breath. She grinned at him, quirking an eyebrow at him. “Extraordinarily sensitive on these little...”

“Feelers.” Beetle muttered quietly, voice rough from his screams. “I... I call them feelers...” He repeated quietly, sounding like he had finally caught his breath again. His pale orbs flicked away, then back to Monkey, tipping his head down in shame.

“Don't you... don't you think it's weird?” Monkey looked up in surprise, eyes searching his in taken aback shock. She finally just sighed and slowly ran her hand up his breastplate. Beetle's eyes softened and he let go of her wrist, allowing her to place it against him as well.

“After all this and you think that I'd just throw you aside like that? There is nothing at all wrong with you. The only thing I could be concerned about is your sensitivity. It's almost like you've never pleased yourself...”

Beetle flushed, looking away quickly in embarrassment. Monkey's eyes flew open in shock. “Never!?”

“As far as I know!” Beetle defended quickly, upper arms waving to punctuate his words, while his lower arms went to cover his loins. “I didn't even know, I think I didn't at least, that I had this until recently! I just assumed the curse took that... away...” He finished quietly, slumping over in shame. Monkey was frozen for a few seconds before.

She burst out into laughter, leaving Beetle mortified. “Oh dear, this is going to be fun.” She stated finally, peeking at him under half-lidded eyelids sensually. Beetle flushed red.

“Well, that's all fine, because I'm going to please you myself.” She made it a point to lean forward to whisper in his ear. She was especially pleased to hear the small choked sound he tried to hide after her words. Monkey stepped closer to him again, reaching for his member when he lurked forward suddenly, gripping her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise.

Beetle held a distinctly red but courageous expression on his face. He licked his lips carefully before speaking. “Show me.”

Monkey paused for a moment before furrowing her brows in confusion. “What-what do you mean 'show me'?” She retorted, waving her hand with her words. “Show you what?”

Beetle's eyes narrowed dangerously, a smile forming on his face. He looked heated and lustful, his voice gruff when he finally spoke.

“ _You._ ”

Monkey's expression fell into wide eyed shock, then embarrassment as it processed exactly what he wanted. “Oh...” Beetle's bravado faltered with her hesitation, bringing a hand up to caress her cheek as he backpedaled.

“N-no, you don't have to if you don't want to!” He reassured, before Monkey leaned forward to kiss him, shutting him up effectively. She pulled away coyly, biting her lip at the way he leaned forward slightly to chase after her kiss.

“It's only fair to show you, after you showed me.” She purred, imagining already what he could look like when he sees her. Monkey slowly leaned back, still mostly in Beetle's lap, and slipped a hand down her body to spread herself open for him. Her heart skipped a beat as Beetle's expression turned into, what she could only describe as, intoxicated. With her, he was intoxicated with her and she couldn't feel more sexy and loved in that moment. She reached a paw up to trail against his jawline, appreciating his courtesy of encircling her with his two top arms, supporting her weight.

A flash of heat struck through her body when she heard him curse under his breath.

“Please...” He whispered breathlessly. “Please, please can I touch you!” He begged with a sudden ferocity that sent a tingle between her legs.

She smiled and answered without hesitation. “Yes, Gods yes.”

Beetle moved his lower arms towards her, slowly gliding his finger against her folds, feeling adventurous. Monkey shivered. The samurai moved his thumb to spread her open still, letting her take her own hand away, while his other finger gently dipped further into Monkey. She moaned softly and Beetle groaned back in response, slipping his finger back out of her to view the glistening surface. His breath caught in his throat, voice thick with arousal.

“Did I do this to you?” He asked, eyes turning to look into his companions. “Fuck... Monkey, did I... make you feel this way, because that is so--.” Beetle cut himself off with a needy moan, pulling Monkey closer against him. “Monkey, Gods... Monkey this is all so much for you to give me...” He spoke softly, eyes filling with an odd affection. Monkey felt her heart leap at his words and decided she couldn't wait any longer.

“Put your hands on the ground and lean back against the wall. All of them.” She ordered, watching as Beetle listened obediently before his brows furrowed in confusion. “Wait, why?” Monkey chuckled lightly and ran a finger down his chest, watching his eyes grow heavy with lust.

“Because I'm about to give myself to you, and I know you're going to get nervous so I'm going to take control right now.” She explained, watching as Beetle's eyes grew wide with glorious suspense and just touch of fear.

“Really?” He breathed and Monkey could only smile at the awe in his tone.

“Yes... so don't move, okay?”

Beetle's only reply was for him to grow rigid suddenly, a determined look on his flushed face.

Monkey made a small coo of appreciation, kissing him softly. “Good boy.” Beetle burned hotter under her touch, and even hotter when she gripped him again, moving him into the correct position so she could slide his head inside of her. The two let out a long simultaneous moan as Beetle's feelers pressed against Monkey's insides, massaging against her walls and gaining friction. Beetle shook, fingers scraping against the ground in pleasure. “Ha... Hot!!” His voice was rough, but despite the arousal he felt, he stayed perfectly still for her. Monkey, however, did not have the same discipline; exemplified by her sharp lurch forward to brace herself against Beetle's large chest. Her nails scraped against his armor as she gasped against his breastplate. She could feel them, they were-- “Moving~... Th-they're moving..!!” Monkey gasped, a shudder climbing up her spine as she felt the small feelers rub against her walls excitably. Beetle couldn't resist the smirk that spread his lips.

“Yeah they, they do that it's for—AH!” Beetle cried out as Monkey found her bearings again and pushed down further, needing to feel him deeper within her. She moaned out as his feelers fluttered deep within her, almost enticed further by her movements. “Stimulation...” He finished in a weak voice, legs trembling from just that, the stimulation. Gods this was incredible, if felt so amazing Monkey couldn't believe this was happening, that he could even agree or let her give him this much; and yet here he was, struggling to listen to her commands and making her feel so fucking good! More, Gods she needed more of him, so she pushed down one final time until she sat perfectly in his lap, every inch of his thickness inside of her. She could only grip his shoulder and try not to cry.

Beetle watched her for every moment, finding each new sound from her lips his new favorite and feeling enraptured with her expressions, her body, her warmth and the fact that in this very moment she felt closer to him than he could ever have imagined. He could feel her heart hammering in her chest, pressed against his own, he could feel the heat of her breath against his neck and the tightness of her around him. Through it all though, as he watched her flushed face contort in pleasure, he decided that this was his favorite moment, this was the one moment he never wanted to forget. They were both intertwined in delicious turmoil, and Beetle didn't ever want to lose this memory. He felt a swell in his throat, but choked it down as Monkey took a breath and picked her hips up, then snapping them back down again.

Beetle let out a hoarse moan, arms twitching towards her, but he held them back as best as he could. She said don't move, she said don't move and Gods did Beetle want to obey her. But it was getting harder with each hip buck and each heavenly moan that escaped her lips.

The more she moved, the closer she pressed against him and the softer her moans became until she sounded sweet and gentle, completely juxtaposed to her normal personality. But the closer she clung to Beetle, the more he found the urge to cry hard to resist. His chest felt full to the brim and fuck he just wanted to touch her for one second, to hold her and show her what he felt, to show her she wasn't alone, to prove to himself she was really there and that—he wasn't alone anymore. “Beetle...!” Monkey cried out and he choked out a sob in response, squeezing his eyes tight with the realization that tears were slipping down his face.

Monkey's eyes snapped up to Beetle's face after his pained noise, stilling immediately. She quickly placed both of her paws on either side of his face, mortified to hear him sob at her touch. “Beetle, did I hurt you!? Are you okay, what's wrong? Please, Beetle, talk to me, did I push you too far? We can stop, we can stop please talk to me and I'll--.” Monkey drew silent again, eyes filled with concern and fear and saddened adoration as Beetle shook his head 'no'. He squeezed his eyes open slightly, another tear slipping down his cheek to his horror. “No, no, no please, please don't! Don't stop, Monkey please I'm just, it's-it's stupid-please...” He rushed out pitifully shaking his head as more tears slipped down his cheeks. Monkey kissed him gently, rubbing his cheeks with soft touches, anything to try and calm him. The sight of him crying hurt something in her chest.

“Beetle please tell me... It's not stupid if you're crying, please my sweet.” She whispered soothingly to him, watching him swallow hard.

He didn't speak for a few moments before nodding slowly.

“You told me not to move...” He whispered, voice almost so quiet that if Monkey hadn't been so close to him, she might not have heard it. Her eyes widened. He continued before she could speak.

“I just... I just want to hold you... please... With you now, with you so close I just... You make me not feel alone and I just want to touch you once, I just want to be sure you're even real right now, I don't--” Beetle sobbed, hanging his head in shame.

“I don't... want this feeling to go away...” He mumbled and Monkey could only stare at him in pained awe. So she just spoke what she felt, a soft smile forming on her lips. “I won't leave you alone again, I never want you to feel that way again. I'm real Beetle, I'm here with you...” She promised, rubbing away a tear. The simian leaned in to graze his lips once more before answering him.

“You can move. You can touch me, Beetle.” And with those two sentences Beetle stilled, then slowly raised each hand up, hovering an inch from his beloved. His glistening pale orbs searched her own black ones for any last objection. Monkey just smiled and nodded slowly.

His hands were all over her then, fingers combing through her fur and ghosting over her delicate skin, each touch bringing him closer and closer to tears again. He sobbed again softly, holding her closer against him and hunching over to bury his face into her neck, overflowing with an incredible—joy!!

“You're here, you're really really here, you're here with me!” He repeated against her skin, a quiet and happy mantra that calmed him and swelled her chest with love. Monkey gasped, feeling his fingers rubbing soothing circles against her scalp while his lower hands gently gripped her hips. Slowly, and ever so tenderly, Beetle rocked into her, moaning out his persisting mantra now and relishing the little gasps and moans that left Monkey's mouth. He felt his own feelers press and wriggle against her insides, noticing the way her grip tightened on his shoulder pieces, the way her voice sounded tight, creating a beautiful little whine in his ear.

“Fuck, you're here, you're here...” He muttered, breath hot with the edges of arousal against Monkey's ear, and she moaned again in response, feeling a warm heat begin to build inside of her body. She scraped her claws against his back, a needy moan shaking through her body. “Beetle!” She gasped out, enticing him on to begin to rock into her just a little quicker, just a little harder, feeling her tighten on him. All he could think now, all he could remotely process was how, to him, this was heaven. She was there, he wasn't alone, and she was giving herself to him, and Gods she was here with him!

“Beetle, p-please!!” She cried, voice broken with a moan, and Beetle almost lost himself in the way she clenched around him. No, no, her first her first, he stated internally, increasing his thrusts until she was gasping, eyes closed in ecstasy, body succumbed to him completely. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at him under lids heavy with arousal. Her lips moved, voice coming out lovely and breathless.

“Beetle~”

Beetle had lied earlier. This was his favorite moment, holding her close to him, her eyes full of love, speaking his name like it was the sweetest word she had ever uttered. He smiled, heart blooming in his chest as he thrust one last time for her, watching her go over the edge.

“Monkey~” He moaned out, riding her orgasm with her until she tightened on him so furiously that he came undone with her, feelers wiggling chaotically to try and lengthen each others orgasm to it's fullest. It worked, until Beetle finally slumped back against the wall again, gasping heavily. His face burned bright, eyes heavy with exhaustion now, but he just focused the last of his energy on caressing Monkey with all of his arms. He gently slipped out of her, laying her instead against his chest with each hand caressing her tenderly.

He smiled down at her, watching her chest rise and fall in a fight to regain her breath and eyes falling shut.

They stayed like that for a long time, relishing in the quiet they shared until Monkey finally picked her head up again.

“We can't stay here you know.” She mumbled to him drowsily, to which he only hummed back, not moving until she smacked him lightly on his breastplate. He chuckled and gently rocked to his feet, carrying Monkey back into the first cavern. She grumbled, yet rested her head contently against his chest. “I can walk.”

He responded with, “I'm here...” She didn't reply for a long time until he set her down on the other side of the burned out fire. She smiled back at him as he laid down beside her, reaching out a hand to brush against his cheek.

“And I'm here...” Beetle smiled back, turning his head to softly kiss her palm. He edged closer to her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her close.

Then the two drifted away easily, together.

 


End file.
